bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Gin Ichimaru Hey Tinni. I know Gin is one of u'or fav characters so I have a request for u. Earlier today while overhauling some pages & found that Gin has no quotes, not a single on. Do u think u can get a couple good ones on his page? Thank u & it would make his page better. Minato88 21:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I read u'or quotes & they were really goo, I knew u were the right person to ask. Also thanks for Ibas page. I'm still trying to learn all the things about pics. Fortunately I learned the correct way to add an image to a Template Infobox while I was playing around, so i'm happy about that. Minato88 00:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Episode in English Thanks for that. They're not normally out before I go to bed. Cheers. --Yyp 01:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Volume A Week Club Hey I just got a chance to read over your volume a week club and i must say its a great thing you set out to do. So in light of that i have proposition for you I wanted to create something more concrete for you on the site. I have recently come up with the wiki's very own concept of the central 46 chambers but i wasn't sure of what to do with it. So upon seeing your club idea i got some ideas. While your one of the few recent editors who has been vigilante in stopping vandalism and speculation from creeping onto the site I propose this We make an official group called the The Committee of Eight, basically it will fall to the group to handle volume's and anime episode content making sure they get put up on the site, detailing who was in the chapter or episode by order of appearance and what powers where used as some are already done. Also to aid in large projects on the wiki if your needed. Your other duties will be to watch out for vandalism and speculation which in that role you can possibly be given rollback rights. Now what i would propose is you being the leader of the group and upon finding 7 other members you can pass the nominations to the admin who can grant them rollback rights as well. Now of course this is all still in the development stages and the other admin should have say in the details of this but let me know your thoughts on it are. Salubri 21:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book of Souls I found it a few weeks ago but am only just getting around to looking through it properly though. Looks like a proper English version of it rather than an unofficial translation, but there was no mention of where whoever posted it got it from. Unfortunately, it is not all in one file (and is quite big too). Enjoy. --Yyp 14:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Yyp 16:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello (again) ^_^ Hey Tinni, Remember me? First of all, I want to apologize and say that I'm sooooooo sorry that I did not finish Volume 30 by the end of that week (which was 3~4 weeks ago). I got sooo caught up in my Senior studies that I didn't have any time to work on it; so I'll try to fit some time again when I can. Please don't give up on me! Sincerely, --Saru Lunarjack333 03:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, I just see how may volumes you, Twocents, and Yyp have done (Memories in the rain, Quincy Archer Hates You, Rightarm of the Giant, & The Death Trilogy Overture) and I've only finished Half of One Volume. So I feel kinda ashamed, like I should be doing more......... --Saru Lunarjack333 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Congrats As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the idea i proposed to you. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the Chairperson of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. I basically moved the information from the former page u used in the forum as well as adding some stuff. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. Another side note, as the chairperson you nominate committee members to the Admin so thats something to start doing and so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Remember episodes are now under your watch too. So you think you got enough responsibility or enough to do lol have fun. Salubri 05:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually your entirely right now that i think of it ill change the nomination process as far as the rest i was wondering what to do cause i wondered that but you hit it right on the head so go with your idea. Salubri 06:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Committee Projects Hey, I was thinking that the projects should be on Bleach Wiki:Volume Project (or whatever you called it). That way, it's in line with the rest of the official sort of projects, and plus, they aren't articles, so they shouldn't be classified as them. And I was also wondering if you'd mind if I continued to work on the Volume a Week thing? I can understand, though, if you'd prefer it if it was just for the committee to work on. Twocents 06:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want you to feel like you got assigned a project and then an admin just came in and trampled all over it for you. :P Twocents 06:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Committee Sure. I wouldn't mind taking that project. I wanted to do more then I had already, but I found my schedule alittle overwhelmed. Yesterday, my schedule freed up again so I will start that soon enough. I'm actually surprised I got into the committee or might, I'm not sure if i'm in or not just yet. I look forward to being of some use. I know I spend to much time on Blogs and Forums, but i'll be sure to do some more work and less playing around here. Minato88 04:35, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank u for the congrats. I will make sure to keep up with the New episodes that are coming out and I will straighten out the Anime Episode Summary page. The 4th Hokage 10:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Junk Quotes Hey, Tinni. I know you spearheaded the junk trivia movement, so I wanted to get your opinion on this: Forum:Junk quotes. Just whenever you have some time to look my proposal over. :) Twocents 19:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: User Izuru Exactly which clock are you using? And I couldn't find any subbed versions of the latest episode of Bleach at the time he attempted to stick up Kazeshini's 246 info, so I assumed it was not subbed at the time. Either way, I warned him, not blocked him. I'll give it a week and check those sites, and if it turns out that what you say is true (the wiki's clock works much differently, since it isn't tuned by time zones), then I'll take his name off the list. Also, I only warned him, not block him, so other than getting his name off the list, I don't see why this is any concern. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad or anything, but I still want to be careful with Spoilers, even if it is just the Anime. Arrancar109 06:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, like I said, I'll wait until next week and check those sites at those times. If it was an earlier timeslot this week, then it might be a long-term change, and as such, I can check if either site has it subbed or not, and if it does, then I can take him off. And I understand concerns about the list (I was a bit concerned as well before we agreed to it), but it needed to be done, since some members don't go through with our policies until after we tell them to. :Anyway, before I get into a rant, I'll look into what happens next week and go from there, and if I find it on the sites subbed, I'll take his name down, as well as formally apologize to him. The list itself isn't for blacklisting users, but to be cautious about them. Arrancar109 06:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You know, I JUST found your forum. I'm going to go through it and see if there's a way I can do this now instead of 1 week from now, so I can attempt to settle this issue sooner. Arrancar109 06:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I checked the sites you listed, both on my Talk Page and on the Forum, and I couldn't find any sort of time tag to suggest that he waited on subs or not. The only way for this to work a week sooner is if he tells me he got it from a sub that's not from anywhere you suggested, but he has to prove that the subbed location exists. Also, this happened in the late morning/early afternoon in Pacific/Mountain time, and mid-afternoon Central/Eastern time. That's all I can do to clarify the time this stuff happened. Arrancar109 07:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, like my main source of manga is OneManga, my main source for subbed anime is Dattebayo, and it wasn't subbed at the time he made the edit. Also, sorry about the lateness, but I was at work before I had a chance to see your message, and all I can say is this all happened before I went to work, and Dattebayo didn't have it up until after I already left. All I know is that the episodes come out on Tuesdays, and it's usually up on Dattebayo while I'm at work, so I'm still limited in viewing edits. As such, this is why I can only wait 1 week at this point. I'm aware that some subs are starting to come out (Fade to Black was apparently subbed by someone else before Dattebayoo did it), but none of them seem to be major sites yet. Arrancar109 07:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I can understand why, so I'll consider it. Considering this is his "first offense", it may very well doubtful (most of his Anime-related edits did occur after it was proven subbed). We'll see what happens. Thanks a lot for trying to help someone who may be innocent. Arrancar109 07:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Committee Prospects Hey Tinni. I know the committee has not been around for very long, but no one else seems to be applying for it & I feel that finding three more candidates would be a relief for u, I, and the Admins. I know u and Salubri have decided to let them nominate themselves, but what if someone whom is not quite skilled enough or for another reason applies and is rejected. Sometimes rejection can be be worse then not being picked cause of favoritism. Since becoming the Second Seat I have made a list of 18 possible users whom are in the upper tier of the juniors/seniors. I have narrowed the list down to 4 possible users(but have not contacted them nor have I recommended them for the position)whom I feel meet all of the criteria. They are Kisukeiscool, SalmanH, Abigail16, & Ethelion. I know the admins are the ones who decide whether or not one can become a Lieutenant, but as members we could take a little more aggressive means to this. I would like u'or opinion on these four & to not cramp up our userpages we can use the Committee's Comments or Discussion Page. There are 14 other user which I felt did not meet all of the criteria and can explain why later. Also we can (& probably should) ask the Admins their opinions on this(if they don't find it and post themselves). The 4th Hokage 22:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. I knew Ethelion was a long shot and tho I don't know what exactly happened with him and(unnamed Admin(I know which Admin))I did understand the jist of it. I had my reasons for considering him, but I won't bother u with the details. Kisuke(Mainly) and SalmanH are the two I was considering. I am just curious, but do u have any other suggestions on Users that might be prospects? My aim is to get this committee up and going and while I might seem to be rushing things a little, I have(& I know u have) somethings that need to be done around here. Overall I wanted (tho I obviously know I have no right to decide) the 3rd or 4th seat to be in charge of the 6 Main Characters pages (Mainly Ichigos, which is a full time job itself). This was just one of my ideas and I was going to ask u what u thought about it(so I am). This is assuming either one of them would like the position. The 4th Hokage 00:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, I didn't consider Tom. After looking at his contributions, he doesn't meet the weekly access, that is required. I did consider Mohrephus & he is better, but also questionable with the weekly requirement. Aside from that, I contacted Kisuke and he said he is interested in the Third Seat position, but would like more info about what he would be expected to do. So what did u have in mind for the Third Seat member? The 4th Hokage 12:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, after re-looking over Tom's page, lately he has been on more and has actually contributed alot to the Anime Summary Project. I think he might be good for the 5th Seat if he wants the position. The 4th Hokage 12:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Volume Summary Project I saw u'or comment requesting more helpers for u'or Project. I currently have too many helpers. *User:The Shadow Dragon *User:Weedefinition *User:TomServo101 *User:BollyW *User:JohnnyLightning All of these users as well as some others are currently throwing in on my project and only Bolly and Johnny are actually using my page as a way of coordinating efforts. Because of this, it is hard for me to keep track of what Ep they are working on(tho I know I will eventually get to them). And none of them(aside from Shadow) are using links or redirects as they go, meaning that I have to reread their summary, add links, add characters, and add techs(In accordance to the Guidelines). As such they are somewhat overwhelming me. Could I contact Shadowdragon, Weede, and Tom and ask if they wouldn't mind helping u? On a side note would u mind if I changed my name on the Committee back to Minato? I only use 4th Hokage as a Title. The 4th Hokage 01:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank u. I hope this helps both of us. About the Username I didn't mean to create confusion and as such I have ramified the problem. Minato88 02:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH Well, bummer. Kisuke decided that he felt he wasn't ready or good enough to join, so I removed the nomination. Crap. I would like to contact SalmanH and offer the position to him if that is allright with U. Minato88 02:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the confidence in finding other users, it did help me and I have contacted SalmanH. We are both so busy and this is such a Trivial question, but I felt I should ask sooner rather then later would be better. Why are u called the Chairperson? Why isn't u'or title Captain. I see the committee is meant to follow the Hierarchy of the Gotei 13 Squads. Like I said it is a trivial question, but I have wondered ever since the committee was created. Minato 13:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Same to you Eid Mubarak.--SalmanH 12:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Mohrpheus and Tomservo101 SalmanH has also declined as he is busy with college. How about Mohrpheus for Third Seat and Tomservo for Fourth. I have also got Abigail16 and Gold3263301 in mind for Fifth Seat or Third or Fourth if Tom and Mohrpheus decline. Minato 14:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ryujin Jakka I know he'll play a role in the future episodes. But I only added what he has already done in the filler (denying Muramasa) I don't think I violated the spoiler policy. But if I did, I'm sorry Shock Dragoon 12:30 ETZ Hallibel being dead Okay, you know how you said that Hallibel "sustained sufficiant injuries for death"? Well, if that's true than Hiyori should be dead as well. Hallibel was only cut across the stomache, and on the left shoulder (something that has happened to Ichigo and others countless times), and Hiyori was cut COMPLETELY IN HALF. So how is even possible to say that Hallibel has died when the others (Hiyori) have not? I think it's just YOU being ignorant, and I think we need to change it. (goes to talk page) Hey Do me a favor I don't think any one of has gotten through on the Shunsui Kyoraku talk page topic and as of now i have nothing more to say on it besides what i have. feel free to add whatever you can to close the discussion. while i see where the guy is coming from i dont trust Viz as the professional number one translators especially considering if we went by them this site wouldnt be as far as it is on the manga. While i appreciate the fact that he spends money to buy the books they are heavily americanized and i have no doubt that they have changed around alot of information and words to make it more appealing to americans and less foreign. Maybe im reading to much into that but its a downward slope, to change one small sentence to fit one persons perspective and then eventually it'll be something eles until the entire site is gonna be changed from the names of the release commands and character names to even removing kanji because its not listed in the viz translation. You had a good idea official site translator scans would be a good idea. Salubri 01:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ramirez16 and Spoiler Policy Yeah, I just saw that. And you have a point. I think we should either add that the source site needs to be pointed out first (via summary box, like you suggested), or to let an administrator know about the source, so he/she (me, in this case) doesn't do a premature block. If it's true that virtually nobody knows about that site, then it's all the more reason for us to add this on the Spoiler Policy, since there are new and/or largely unknown translators appearing online all the time; similarly to User:Izuru, who apparently used an alternative sub for the anime a week and a half ago (BTW, I did take him off the list). I'll make the change sometime today, but my time on the computer today is hugely limited (it being Thanksgiving and all), so it'll take some time to make today. Arrancar109 17:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Enjoy your Thanksgiving. Arrancar109 17:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Shunsui Hey i was basically putting forth the point that this was never an issue until now, what the person having a problem with it is saying that because viz doesn't have it then its not right, now i can appreciate looking up other sites but the issue is between whether viz or manga rain is right as well as assuming that the reference was to their zanpakuto powers is speculative as well as at the time we didn't know what they were. Thats all im saying because that was the argument brought forth. Hence the reason for whether or not viz or manga rain is right and whether its speculative to assume he was talking about their powers which is what the person bringing up the argument is asking. Im not being unreasonable but thats what the argument was so im saying the question is between that. Salubri 03:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Ok since you went to the trouble we'll go with what Sheetz said, which was that as what he could translate its ambiguous what was being talked about by Yamamoto so we'll not remove change it to reflect shunsui and ukitake individually that much we know for a fact as he was referring to both. Now that should end this all. Salubri 04:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Kotetsu image Hey Tinni, I recently uploaded an Isane Kotetsu image on the talk page what do you think.--SalmanH 16:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hinamori Hey, I brought this up on Hinamori's talk page, but if possible, assuming you have any eps, can you possibly upload a better face shot of her? I think the new one is fine, but I personally think her profile pic should also include the bun in her hairstyle. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm not sure how else to get a better-quality shot of Hinamori up. Arrancar109 17:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Touching Bases Hey, sorry I haven't been around alot lately. U asked if I was having any issues. Well, not really anything serious, but I could use some more freetime. I have had like no time to get on here and do anything, but I am back for awhile and hope to get some of the summaries done. Talk to u later. Minato 21:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Yammy's Release Hopefully I'm leaving this message right. I got your message, Viewerv (hehe) and my apologies. Since you can sometimes just edit Wikipedia, I didn't realize the proper order of protocol. I'll leave my data on the Talk Page for "Yammy" then. Adam Restling 21:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Committee While I appreciate your situation Morpheous doesn't need to be a committee member to help with the anime portion. There are other projects on this wiki whether started or otherwise that need to be taken care of and putting them off even further doesn't help. You yourself state that Minato88 is already getting alot of help and if checking for the summaries is an issue then that should be a priority alongside adding the content. If made a committee member it kind of defeats the purpose of having the position if all he is gonna do is be another person helping as anyone else would, which is why i asked if he is willing to do his own project. Salubri 18:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to give them the choice of either or 2 from one and 3 from the other. I am going to provide them links and guidelines to what they should do. There was one thing I wanted to tell u about being the Taicho. Because of time on, contribution history, and edit count, I decided to give Gold the Fourth Seat(Gold knos that but I haven't told Tom yet). Are u okay with that? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) WB and Archiving Hey Tinni, just leaving a message for u when u get back. I hope u had a good break and welcome back when u get back. This archiving message is something Yyp left me awhile back so I figured I'd leave a copy for u in case u didn't know about it. Since your Talk Page seems to be one of the most active ones, the archive facility may be quite useful for you to help keep the page a manageable size. In case you are unfamiliar with what the archive is, it is a sub-page of your user page where you can store some or all of the old posts from your talk page without actually deleting them. Not only will it free up space on your Talk Page, but you (& anyone else) will be able to click on the archive link on your talk page to review the old posts. You can create an archive on your page by following these instructions: . Let me know if you have any questions on it. There is one thing about Archiving. My attempt had my page end as a floater and Yyp had to fix it. I'll leave his message here for u as it should better explain how to avoid this problem. I think that the link that those instructions tell you to create is the problem. It needs to be changed to User talk:username/Archive 1, but I can't alter what it says as the page is stored on the central wiki and cannot be edited by us. Next time you do it, you can just copy/paste the existing one, and name it archive 2. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 16:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Omake Segments Hey Tinni. When u r back there is a discussion being held on the Committee Discussion Page Can u help out here? Of course we might have an answer before u get back. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 23:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Forums etc Hi Tinni, thank you for your help, i'm sorry for being a pain (as you can tell i'm very new!!). Nick D Wolfwood 15:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 386 Is the new chapter out? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ahh thanks. I am reading it now. U kno Tosen is one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever seen. I can't believe he called Komamura ugly, since he is like way uglier. I don't kno who wins this fight, but I hope Sajin kicks his srry, lying, ugly, hypo-critic, traitorous butt. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Gotei 13 Alrighty, I protected the Gotei 13 page, so edit warring should cease for now. I'll take it down when either the matter is settled or when the next chapter is out. Whichever comes first. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Stop editing false information Liste, Kouga was ADOPTED. Re-watch the latest episode, and they say that he was ADOPTED. Not married. Don't you think that his supposedly wife would have a bigger part had that been the case? He is not married. He is adopted. Do I need to repeat myself some more, or do you understand? I don't enter rubbish. That seems to be the work of you. Video Pics Hey Tinni. What programs do u use to freeze frame a downloaded version of a Bleach Ep and then take a still frame image picture? I have always wondered about what programs r the best. Windows movie maker? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC)